Inu-Yasha & The Lost Princess of Angles Wing Godess Kagome
by LadyNoobWriter
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters mentioned threw the story. (There are A LOT more characters from different anime in this story too) Kagome thought life in the feudal area will be over with once the jewel is fixed. That is until a certain Lord came by to hand her a scroll about what she truly is. Since then she continues life in both time zones.
1. Chapter 1 : Random Encounter

Chapter 1: Random encounter

We find our hero's down a pathway fighting off a sort of new demon out of nowhere. He spotted the ladies of the group and shipping as a snack, so he thought he could swoop down and snag them for himself. Boy did he think wrong, guess he didn't see the young men with them. Or he just didn't give a danm, since he could fly. Challenging thing this guy was though, we were having a bit of trouble with this one.

For this one could fly...like pretty darn fast though. Whenever one person attacked he would attack with ease. "Inu-yasha, Songo...You have to focus. This guy is hard to deal with." Concerned I tried to give them confidence and help in some way. Thankfully Songo understood what I was doing, since she nodded back as a response waiting for the moment to strike. Inu-yasha annoyed as always when he gets told how to fight, responding as usual. "Keh, quite woman so I can have fun with this one. Been awhile since I had fun with a challenge."

"...Like your brother for example?" Miroku said in a toying matter. Well...the response to that made him freeze in the air starring into space in semi shock. That's when it happened, our opponent connected a punch into his face perfectly.

"Hahahahahah! Well well Inu-yasha, seems like you need your woman to teach you how to fight. I find that funny since women can't fight at all. They should be at home waiting to have children. That's all their good for." OH boy did that piss them all off mostly inu-yasha though. Every time someone talks about his friend kagome, he snaps and not in a good way.

"No one. Absolutely no one jokes about her like that." As we watched him react it felt like there was sort of an aura around him. With that, gripping his sword he jumps from his spot from the ground, flying to this laughing soon to be dead demon. "You are dead!" Swinging his Tetsaiga down towards the guy, on que Songo threw her weapon in Huntington watching their friend. "It's over now, Hidaikostu!"

With that I reach up my bow and arrow waiting for my moment to strike. "You sneaky-" Confused with the fact he's now cornerd with two attacks. Miroku being smart to act before hand had already tossed up his sutras trapping the guy. "Time to finish this." Glint in my eye my fingers relaxed letting my arrow fly towards the demon. "Noo!"

The arrow thrusting threw my target, lowering my arms as I'm watching him die. Our enemy this bird...human thing, twitching and moaning as if knowing death is near. "Ok...Ok." He leans over to the side coughing blood, seems my arrow pierced his heart, by the small waterfall of blood falling from his mouth. "Hehehehehehe...You beat me...seems you all know how to fight..after all..." Final words leaving his lips as his face softens, his form lands on the ground as he is now dead. Lifeless body now laying there till suddenly it turns into dust to fly away in the gentle breeze.

The battle is now won. Tiredly checking if each of their friends are ok as they gather their weapons. "Boy that guy sure was a pain. How dare he toy with you guys like that." Shoppe their little Fox demon kid companion says under his breath, finally breaking the ice of silence. "Heh you don't say." Songo basically agreed with the little one.

"Good thing it's finished before dark. Let's hurry on guys." I suggested since it did look like it was soon going to be evening. Big yellow back pack perched on my back, while I'm riding on my baby blue bike down the path at a steady slow pace. Miroku side's with Songo nearby as they walk as usual. Inu-yasha mad that this strong demon they faced did not possess a shard of the jewel fragment. So he huffed about in his feelings of course stomping up ahead be himself till he cools off. Shippo minding his own playing with a butterfly on the other side of the group keeping his pace with them.


	2. Chapter 2 : Much needed R & R

Chapter 2: Much needed R & R

Inu-yasha!" Screamed this frightend human girl, Kagome. Slowly floating away on top of Shippo as his small body is now the form of a big, pink, balloon like bubble. Seemingly so he only allows Kagome to ride him in is form, unless the others are badly hurt that is. Watching their friend Inu-yasha fall from the top of a big hill, as this big Dragon, butterfly like demon thing flies around. Reaching for her bow and arrows on her person, ready to shoot her target.

Squinting one eye shut to see, stretching her arms, pulling that arrow back watching her target try to fly away. ' Come on...please hit the mark...' With a breath drawn in to her lungs, she allowed her fingers to slip, releasing her arrow to fly towards this ugly, yet beautful beast. To her surprise Inu-yasha came back up batterd, brused, and bloody from his fall, only after doing his attack from below. Moments later something amazing happend, both their attacks fused to create one heck of a death blow.

"Whao...did Kagome do that?" Asked Songo strained as she layed there on he found badely wounded with her cat Kilala, cuddling over her frame. "Um..Well..Yes and no. Actually..seems Inu-yasha's attack accidentally...fused with hers. " Nicely explained by Miroku. " ..OH boy..he's a head demon then.." Responded Shippo who is also watching while giving in the sky. The demon turns round wide eyed, only to see his life flash before his eyes, till that strong over powerd attack completely destroyed him.

"Yaay! They did it guys, he's finally defeated!" Yelled Shippo happy that it's all over, almost forgetting that he's carrying Kagome. Finally with the battle over with also from everyone very tired, and badly beaten, it's time for that good old rest and relaxation healing process. On the verge of finding a place to rest they found a lovely big tree in the sun with its big branches, multi leaves creating a lot of shade for them. " This looks like...a great spot. " Miroku says tiredly as he crawls his way towards the tree, to flop on the ground exsawsted.

" tch..danm! Just when I thought we were closer to a jewel shard!" Growls Inu-yasha as he punches the ground. Kagome sadly flopped onto her knees next to him. "I'm sorry Inu yasha..I thought I sensed one that time.. It's getting harder now to track them down." Songo crawled next to Miroku after sliding off of Kilala wincing in pain. "Well..You tried your best Kagome...don't kick..ow...yourself for it." Songo says cheering her best friend while trying to smile. "Yes after all Naraku's got most of them now...he did warn you about this happening Inu-yasha. " Said Miroku in what sounded like it was hinted with annoyance.

Inu-yasha didn't appreciate his comment, growling he tried to throw a rock at him. It only hit his shoulder though, still hurt. " ow!" Pain struck him while his closed eyes twitched. " Shut it pervy monk, I don't care what that slick, cheating, demon said. We won't stop till we get all the jewel shards back. Go that!?" Miroku still annoyed only sighed and layed back down. Kagome taking her time using her priestess powers to slowly heal herself, after taking care of both Shippo & Kilala. Those two young demons playing without a care on rock with smiles.

'Sigh...true that it's getting rather hard to do now...but I do owe it to Keade & inu-yasha. I'v got to get those jewel shards back...somehow.' Thinking to herself while she heals her left leg leaning against the big tree. Inu yasha being him laying next to kagome over the fallen leaves at least trying to replace from all these events.

After a while of healing her person, motioning herself up with a serious face ready to take care of her friends. " Ok y'all I'm bringing out the first aid kit, healing the most injured first."


	3. Chapter 3 :Healing process

Chapter 3 : Healing process activated!

Humming a little tune as she makes her way towards Shippo & Kilala, she knows they won't take much time. These two demons took care of themselves in battle, also being their escape route too, so they had to be tough and taken care of. Plus it's refreshing watching them play. " I see my favorite little demon buddy playing healthy again." Kagome says sitting on a rock, with her kit on her lap. " Ha ha Kagome." He jumps for joy, rushing to his motherly human friend. Kilala prancing behind him, but with a little limp in her step.

"Mew..mew.." Poor kitty yelps when her small bossy plops onto Kagome's feet. "OH no..Kilala...What happend to you, I just saw you were fine earlier playing with shippo." Asking worried now. " OH we're sorry Kagome...I promised I wouldn't tell you, till you asked so...here goes. She hurt herself during when everyone was leaving. ..I...think she sprang her paw. " She narrowed her eyes hearing this not pleased one bit. "And...You two kept this info from me, because?" She asked them mad, yet with a kind face scareing them both. Hearing them say sorry and a meow while they were shivering sensing her anger. " Good. Now both of you front in center now."

Quickly finished with the young ones she rushed on to Miroku ans Songo. "Hello dear friends, your helpful priestess is here to heal you." Joking around she giggled reaching to open her first aid kit. "Hah...You silly after an almost death." Song o said pained expression it was hard for her to talk when like this. "Sorry I thought a little comedy would cheer the spirits." " Ah but it is working lady Kagome." Miroku agreed with her still laying there. "Take care of songo first, she's hurt way more then me." "Ok."

Sliding the first aid nice near songo she starts to undress her armor suit, when Kilala got big and blocked the veiw. "..thanks...old friend.." Weakly she thanked her kitty. "Don't speak while im doing this, I can see its draining you. " She just moaned in agreeance. Whipping away all the blood off her body first, then placing her hands over her worst threatening injuries she replenished her friend. "This will take a while so bare with me..Youl feel pain from this working on you. Think happy thoughts songo." Just hearing those cries of pain smack down the middle of this process pains her doing this. Even though she greatly hates causing pain to those she loves, it doesn't pain her that she has to heal them.

' Bear with me songo...You ave to hang in there..' Ten minutes later when it feels like thirty, she finished with her worst wounds. Onto the lesser problems. Picking up her pain packs from the very med kit, she places them on different parts of her body. Outer thigh, lover bottom leg, her left upper arm the very demon bite her. She even had to suck out poison, not alot though, from her side of her ribs. Songo was a danm wreck indeed so really needed this. "Ok girl friend, I'll just stitch you up spray some anti biotics, and Youl be fine. " Seeing a smile from her as I did just that was what I needed to see.

"Ok Miroku..your next." "...OH no..." He knows what he is in for, for some reason Miroku doesn't like her future medication...makes him feel high in some way. "can you just..um...heal me then wrap me up?" His face was starting to twitch from fear. ( So funny picturing this, no joke. I'm literally laughing so hard whole typing this.) "Miroku...your a grown man, start acting like one..." This was starting to annoy her. " but..but that stuff you have..." " Shut up already." Giving up talking to him she pushed him down to start undressing is upper body. "..ouch..So rough. " " OH please." That didn't amuse her while useing her powers to heal his worst wounds. "You have a stranger arm..don't use it for awhile. " Seems that's all for the monk, a stranger arm, a few deep cuts from that demons claws a small amount of poison. And a lot of be used.

"Your doing fine Miroku, this will sting...a lot." Once spraying the ointment over his injuries those screams she heard could explode her ear drums. Well no not exactly but it sounded like it could. Finishing with Miroku wrapping his body with gauze and bandages, she gave him a arm sling to fix the sprang.

Quickly now she rushes back to Inu-yasha with her medical kit in hand. She knelt down to him, reaching to his body without him saying anything. Just like in the past as always, his half demon body is healed...but she tended to him with a smile. Completing her task she hops up to pack up her med not back in her big backpack. " Now that you all are healed , we can chill out." Stating as she sits next to Inu-yasha, taking out her textbooks so she can study.

"So...You study, after starting that comment?...your odd Kagome.." Stating his comment looking at her threw an open eye. "Hmmm...I guess your right." Giggling at her response she turns the pages of her text book. "My version of ' Chilling out', is...Well when I do the things that calm me down. Well...it's just a different meaning to every other person." Saying that fact as a true fact. " Hmmmm, you mean like...when I eat your yummy, ramen?" He asked with a face of wonder. "Exactly silly." Responding as she turned another page.

"Everyone is sleeping now. What's the plan now?" Asked Shippo hoping on her heads softly. "Hmm..I guess we head to Kieade's village now, unless there's a destination we need to go to. " She says out loud looking at Inu-yasha, as if he has the answer. "Yeah I agree to that Kagome, well unless we get detourd or something stupid." He says to the two remaining awake. Turning to his side with a ywan, getting comphy under the shade till he falls asleep.

"Man, he must be tired. I do know that it takes some of his strength to heal himself." Says Shippo worryingly. She nods at at agreeing oh to well. "True, well we too should be going to bed Shippo. Don't know what will happen tomorrow. " Yawning she stacked her books next to her bag, then takes out her sleeping bag. Grabbing Shippo close to her cuddling with him, zipping up her sleeping bag. Placing a soft kiss over his head they both closed their eyes to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: First comes fog

Chapter 4: First comes the fog

Barely sensing the sunrise Inu-yasha is already getting up. It's now bright sun rays bursting from the high heavens, feeling like it's blanketing the earth. For some reason Miroku was on the edge this morning. Thinking that it's due to all the meds from her time, she grabbed a water bottle with an aspirin. "Here, with what I gave you, you'll be needing this." Telling him with a serious smile of concern. "Oh lord, thanks. Just had a feeling this morning...was not morning at all."

Smiling, now content with what everyone now healing fast, hurrying myself packing my things back into my yellow backpack. Watching both Shippo & Kilala playing around near the creek, as I plopped my bag over my back as always. "Ok I'm ready to go now. " Making sure I was loud enough for the others to hear me. "Yeah I'm all set too. Kilala lets go." Songo called for her kitty. Inu-yasha walks next to me on my right side, while Shippo jumps casually on his left shoulder to be in between us. Miroku tries to get on Kilala without looking like a pained weakling. Of course he failed a bit. Poor guy looks like he really does like her, to always be with her by her side.

"Ok onwards." Shippo says giggling. Kilala hurries over to us, carrying her master and teammate now that her paw is better now.

"Yup." I responded with no expression now, since we never decided where we are going. " Let's just had on back to Keades village now. Till we get news on anything. " "Good idea Inu-yasha. " Now on our way to see lady Keade, the great priestess. Couple days gone by, and all of a sudden...like once in a while our group walks on down a road, witnesing an odd weird fog like mist surrounding the area. ' Hmm...this is odd...' I thought to my self confused. 'Well...I do know this. We must have taken a wrong road near by. Her village is still a few days away...yet iv not heard of weird mist fog. Not in this area. '

Slightly turning my head to the side so I don't frighten Shippo...since I know all to well how he is. One sign of danger and he'll let the whole forest & village know about it. Poor thing. Surveying the area just looking around for any signs of danger. ' Nothing odd going around here, besides this...now suddenly thick fog. ' Now I'm certain my friends know something is up. Miroku still irritable about the meds, complains of the turn of event.

"Jeez, come on already. Why is there fog here...it's suppose to be clear weather around here. We made a wrong turn somehow...can't be." He was taking to himself basically, which made no sense. We always know how to get to Keades village, just a week's walk from our last battle. I think. I want so certain this time. My gal pal Songo is also effected by this from his Miroku is acting. "Yeah...I'm starting to think, maybe this is not natural. " " I agree with Songo on this Kagome...just look Mirokus effected by this. And he's the always can one..." Said Shippo concernd now, narrowing his eyes. He was right about that, Miroku being our monk and wise one is ALWAYS mellowed out with us. Seeing him at like that...it's not normal at all.

" Hmmpt. Y'all gotta be kidding me, it's just got for goodness sake." Great, now Inuyasha is complaining, be fore suddenly seeing him sniffing the air. Siiiiiigh. "Come on guys...let's not turn this into something...bad for us." I really tried calming them down, honestly I tried. Seems it just wasn't meant to be though. Though what had happend next, honestly I just wasn't prepared for.

Feeling as if the dog itself sensed us all just standing there, me in a slight panic, the others confused & irritable. Cause I sure was, not gonna lie... All but one turned our heads seeing the fog clearing up a bit, showing a path for us. You where...You guessed it, no ideasvile. ( lol I'm funny xD ) Inuyasha stiffened a bit backing up a few steps, bumping into me.

" Ah...Hey watch it..." Turning my head around was indeed a bad mistake for me. In shock I was staring at a woman...a beautiful one...that was kikyo? "..Ki...kyo..." Inuyasha stutters as we all watched this female figure walk past us. After getting a good of her face, thanking good she wasn't who we thought she was. ' Pheww...would not want round 3 of him after her again..' Thinking that narrowing my eyes, stomping those memories of the past times away in the back of my mind.

Seeing him snap out of it, he turns facing me with an awkward face. Could have sworn I heard this mutt growl just now. "..hm?" Watching him...watching her...didn't sir right with me at all. "..guys..." He replies to us softly. " ...be on your gaurd...this woman's scent..I can't tell if she is either demon..our human." That made me snap back to the present, so far I had to quickly turn around. I've completely forgotten about our friends.

To late. I've already noticed both Songo & Miroku were off of Kilala, she was walking an all fours next to them. Shippo on the other hand been hoped off Inuyasha's shoulder to walk with them. "What's going on guys?" Asking them, yet no answer, it's like they were controlled. Then they turned to me...with red lines thick though, outlineing the round of their eye balls. Shocked I named away in...intrest as to find out what's really going on.


	5. Chapter 5: Second comes village

Chapter 5: Second comes Village

"I'm going into the village, I'm in pain remember? What I need to do is sleep, and eat till I'm healed. Or don't you want me to die like this?" Miroku out with what sounded like malice which shocked me completely just how he said it. Like I honesty didn't care...but my feelings. Dumbfounded I tried to answer back sucking back my tears. " ...Ah..We. I mean..." Quick to defend me Inuyasha moved his hand in front of me, silencing me. Just from the look of his face showing what he's thinking. Why bother answering.

With a nod I'd figure that much so. My last thought to this is...maybe this fog is controlling people, cause even I see Songo glaring at us reaching for her sword. Like she's agreeing with Miroku. But what I don't understand is why wasn't I effected by this, or Inuyasha? Clearly if it can control our friends...then why not us? Out of nowhere my chest started to glow, as if answering my confusion. Moving my collar out of the way to find out its the shikon no tama that's glowing. " Hmmmm so that's why...seems the jewel itself is protecting you. Also I'm not effected since I'm not weak to get snared in this. Figures.." He has a way of comforting me in time in need, no mater how harsh.

"Maybe...it's that woman?" Ok I was slightly afraid when I asked that. ' What if she gets out friends to attack us.' Although that wouldn't be the first time it's happened, do I'm not gonna stress over that. "Hmm...not sure this fog is messing with my nose." Now he tells me. "As man.." 'Were doomed. ' Well time to play it cool till we can get out of this. As we're catching up to Miroku & Songo I tried causally answer back with an actual answer this time. "You're right Miroku you should be resting. Lets go find the village and get inside then." Miroku walks on ahead of course trying to find and follow that beautful lady. Songo right behind him trying to hard not to hurt the guy. Seems she was so close on losing the strength to hit him..hard.

Shippo giggled with Kilala behind them, also red lines around their eyes. As the fog clears up more we notice this village pop up out of nowhere. As we enter this new to us village we noticed...strange things. The village looked old in he outside, well some of the huts, but the inside was completely different. Grass was completely grown perfectly, no blade of grass out of place. Animals was everywhere happy d so cheerful, with no care in the world. Kids running around playful with very happy smiles..seems inhuman in a way. Teenage villagers all in couples, looking like they in love. The adults and their elders were well working, and or relaxing in complete bliss.

It looked...way to perfect here, like no chaos, no troubles. No negativity none hats so ever...scary. From all that iv just witnessed there's no way there is a village that's like this. It had to be all fake, but how, I just didn't know.

"Inuyasha...this village, it can't be real. " Unexpectedly surprised by what I saw, there he is sniffing the air around us again. "That's odd looks & smells real here..." He stated then looked back towards our friends, to our knowledge their eyes of were outlined green now. You, now I know something is definitely controlling people near this village. Perfectly sure it's she-who-still-remains-nameless's fault, well she has to be involved in this somehow.

"OH my, Miroku look, this place is perfect!" Screamed Songo, surprising me and Inuyasha. This behavior she was showing, is so but her. "Yes, agreed. Maybe we should stay..." There he goes saying that too here with a grin on his face. "Yes! I even see demons here. It's like these humans and their demons neighbors now live among each other. With no fear of death. " Shippo happily squels with joy jumping up & down. "Ok.. Um..why not we look around for the inn, or someplace to sleep. " Trying hard I look just like my friends, I request with a smile. " I grew, let's go shopping later on Kagome." Songo stated in that bubbly happy voice again..which starting to freak me out.

Finally we all agree on something. Moving along the multi colored rock path way threw this very big village, could have thought it could be a capital or something here. Inuyasha saw that woman again, or should I say..sensed that woman again. The speed I saw her use to get by us, was fast, yet she passed herself. There was even a gruop of kids who saw here, so they stopped playing to approce her.

" Lady Ayaha has returned!" A little girl looking only 6 years old yelled out to the others. " Our priestess had returned." One male teenager with short green hair said to his group of people. Two by three they all come approaching this so called priestess. "If she's a real priestess then how come we've never heard of her before?" I asked myself that question still trying to figure her out. Not knowing if Inuyasha heard me or not, not paying attention to me cause he too is busy trying to figure this woman out. "Beats me...never even heard of her myself, or this place. And believe me when I say, I've already seen the whole world by now. " I'm sorry I had to mentally laugh at his little statement there.

Little did we know that somehow this woman heard us, cause her head turned towards us. He noticed that had did just that. Little peeved at why she keeps starting us. But noticed quickly seems that she is shocked over something. She stood there watching us closely then she turned to watch our friends. Then to us, then to the kids, and then back at us. Terror formed over her face for a split min, like she figured something out herself.

'Hmm...very interesting. That human girl over there in the state cloughs and her male demon companion are not under my control. They should be like their friends, since they did walk threw my barrier.' Last Ayaha took the time to think, too she saw a small hint of light from in the human girls clouths. Soon terror took over. "It can't be..that this human girl possesses the jewel shards. So that explains it, they are safe from my control...Hmm."

Composing herself now that she figured out about us, finished talking to v the kids, then worked her way towards us. Smiling as she moved herself in front of us, she slowly cursty on down bowing down to us during respect. Inuyasha simply took this change to sniff her again, at least tried too. Once it seemed he was ok with the outcome he nodded his head out of respect to her. ' My turn..' I also took a chance to cursty to her. ' Judging by how Inuyasha just acted..She must be just a human priestess then up close...' Thinking that I smiled proud that i was wrong for a change.


End file.
